The long-range goal of this program is to study the transcriptional (nuclear RNA synthesis) and translational (mRNA directed antibody synthesis) control mechanisms during cancerous growth. For this study, a series of mouse plasma tumors (Myelomas) have been chosen. We propose to use this system for studying the mechanism underlying tumor growth and antibody production.